Détresse
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Je l’aime mais tous les soirs je le hais. Alors qu’il profite de mon corps et me tue à petit feu. Je le hais mais ne peut rien faire parce que je l’aime et qu’il est tout ce qu’il me reste. SasuIta, SasuNaru, ItaNaru OOC les fans de sasuke vont me tuer...
1. Prologue

Eheheheh !! une nouvelle histoire !! mais celle là, elle est déjà terminée !! je la mettrait aussi régulièrement que les autres, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas oublier … Alors :

**Titre :** Détresse ….

**Auteur :** Rikka yomi

**Pairing :** C'est plutôt compliqué…. Il y a du Itasasu, du sasunaru… et du Itanaru… en gros, relation triangle…

**Disclaimers :** euh, non, sauf ceux que j'invente, sont tous à M.K. ….

**Note :** je suis très … méchante avec mes persos…. Donc pas pour les dépressifs…. Surtout, que c'est un bad-happy end… ça dépend de votre point de vue…

**Note n°2 :** Contrairement à ce que certains vont pouvoir penser en lisant cette fic, je n'ai rien contre Naruto ….

**Note n°3:** Cette fic ne suit pas du tout la trame de l'histoire. Elle est OOC

**Prologue : La déchéance des Uchiha**

Un enfant de 5 ans s'agite dans tous les sens, il a les yeux et les cheveux noirs comme la nuit avec des reflets bleutés pour les cheveux. Il est entouré par une femme qui a un air de ressemblance avec lui, normal puisque c'est sa mère, qui, actuellement, s'évertue à essayer de remettre la tenue du petit garçon correctement et d'un garçon de 13 ans qui, lui ressemble beaucoup en plus âgé. Le petit s'agite de plus en plus, essayant de presser son frère qui, visiblement rien que pour l'embêter, prend tout son temps pour se préparer :

« Grand frère ! on va être en retard chez Tomoé ! crie le petit Sasuke en tirant son frère derrière lui pour qu'il avance plus vite.

- Calme toi Sasuke ! rit celui-ci. Tomoé habite loin et si tu continues, je vais devoir te porter la fin du trajet et c'est que t'es pas léger toi !

- Sasuke, fait sa mère. N'oublie pas, tu obéis à Itachi et tu ne fais pas de bêtise sinon tu rentres de suite.

- D'accord maman ! répond Sasuke en faisant un sourire joyeux à sa mère en se mettant à courir pour rattraper Itachi, déjà partit. Grand frère ! attend-moi !

- Dépêche-toi un peu, Sasuke ! Je croyais que tu était pressé, le taquine t'il.

- Maiiiiiiiiiis ! pourquoi tu m'embêtes tout le temps ! proteste Sasuke, tapant Itachi d'un petit coup de poing.

- Parce que tu es trop mignon quand tu te fâches, lui avoue Itachi, ce qui est loin de faire plaisir à son frère.

- Rah ! peste Sasuke. »

La suite du voyage jusqu'au village caché de Suna se déroule calmement, dans un silence parfois interrompu de taquinerie et de protestation de colère de sasuke, si ce n'est la troisième nuit où Itachi s'est réveillé en pleine nuit à cause d'un mouvement, maintenant, allant le plus vite possible dans le sable du désert de Suna, il repense à ce qui s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt :

_**Flash-back**_

Itachi dort tranquillement quand il voit son frère se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar. Il se lève et va le voir pour le rassurer et le réveiller mais quand il lui touche le bras, il le trouve un peu trop chaud, il remonte donc sa main vers son front et il découvre celui-ci brûlant de fièvre. Sursautant à la sensation fraîche sur sa peau, Sasuke se réveille et le regarde avec des yeux brillants de fièvre, il lui murmure :

« Itachi, j'ai peur grand frère, Papa, Maman, tous les autres, ils vont mourir et on peut rien y faire. Le monstre aux yeux fendu et à la tête de serpent a répandu son poison et veut tous nous tuer sauf toi. Itachi, il veut tes yeux et il est près à tout pour les avoirs… l'avertit Sasuke, les yeux dans le vague.

- Calme toi petit frère, papa et maman vont bien, ils sont au village et tu as attrapé un rhume, c'est tout, le tranquillise Itachi, malgré tout inquiété par la brusque montée de fièvre et par les paroles de son frère. »

Il sait que son frère n'est pas du genre à délirer à cause d'une simple fièvre, aussi forte soit-elle, et il est déjà arrivé qu'il prédise un malheur arrivé à un autre membre du clan, mais si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, ses parents, tout son clan est en danger. Mais Sasuke a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire et il a dit être empoisonné lui aussi. Il choisit de ne pas s'en occuper d'avantage et de lever le camp pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers Suna, qui n'est plus si loin. Il devrait pouvoir faire soigner son frère à temps.

Il range les affaires dans un sac, mais ne prend que le nécessaire : une couverture pour Sasuke, un kit de premier soin, un peu de nourriture, un linge imbibé d'eau sur le front de Sasuke et une gourde pour la remouiller de temps en temps. Il cache le reste dans un bosquet et vérifie qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Une fois prêt, il prend le sac sur son dos, Sasuke enroulé dans la couverture sur son dos et se dirige en courant vers Suna.

_**Fin flash-back**_

Au milieu du trajet, il pose une main sur le front de Sasuke et s'affole quand il constate que sa température a encore augmenté. Il réveille Sasuke et lui demande :

« Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour supporter le reste du voyage ? Répond moi par un mouvement de tête, ajoute t'il en voyant Sasuke essayer d'ouvrir sa bouche rendue pâteuse par la salive qui s'écoule abondamment sur son haut. »

Sasuke fait difficilement Oui de la tète et Itachi, voyant la difficulté de son frère a à, ne serais-ce que bouger la tête, accélère encore l'allure. Arrivé à Suna, des ninja l'arrêtent mais le laissent vite passer et un des deux ninjas de garde l'accompagnent même jusqu'à l'hôpital au vu de l'apparence de Sasuke et de la détresse d'Itachi. On aurait dit qu'il avait un mort dans les bras, tant Sasuke était pâle, s'il n'avait pas de convulsion régulièrement.

Quand elles voient l'état de Sasuke, les infirmières de nuit envoient tout de suite le garde qui avait accompagné Itachi et Sasuke chercher le directeur de l'hôpital qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard à moitié réveillé. Mais l'état de Sasuke, plus que critique lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide et il se met de suite à aboyer des ordres à tout va, laissant Itachi et le garde dans le hall vide.

« Que lui est-il arrivé au gosse ? demande le garde avec appréhension pour distraire un peu Itachi du sort de son frère. »

En effet, Itachi faisait peur à voir, les yeux cernés par la fatigue, les yeux vides d'avoir vu celui qu'il aime le plus en train de dépérir sous ses yeux, les membres tremblants de froid, de peur mais aussi de fatigue d'avoir repoussé ses limites pour transporter son frère le plus rapidement possible et le sauver de la mort.

« Il faisait une sorte de cauchemar donc je me suis avancé vers lui pour le réveiller quand je me suis aperçu qu'il avait de la fièvre, et pas qu'un peu, ensuite je suis venu ici, lui répond Itachi sans même changer d'expression.

- Bah ! Je connais le directeur de l'hôpital et il est pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un dépérir, il va bien s'occuper de ton frère, le rassure le garde.

- Hnn… est tout ce qu'Itachi lui répond et le garde, hésite à partir et à laisser là ce pauvre gosse de 13 ans tout seul alors que son frère est entre la vie et la mort. »

A ce moment là, il se dit que quelqu'un doit avoir entendu ses prières car il voit passer la sœur de la défunte femme du kazekage devant l'hôpital. Il se précipite et l'appelle :

« Yashamaru-san ! Yashamaru-san !

- Quoi ?! fait cette dernière, irascible et visiblement en colère contre l'importun qui vient la déranger aussi tôt.

- Je voudrais…vous demander un service… réussi à dire le garde tout en reprenant son souffle.

- Pourquoi ? Tu peux très bien te débrouiller tout seul et tu n'es pas de garde aux portes toi ? demande t'elle, impitoyable.

- C'est que… il y a un jeune garçon qui est arrivé en tenant son petit frère mourrant dans ses bras. On l'a laissé passé, et, pour gagner du temps, je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital. Mais les médecins s'occupent de lui et comme je dois repartir à la porte, je me demandais si vous pouviez vous occuper de lui… Je sais que vous n'avez pas que ça à faire mais ce garçon en a vraiment besoin. Il est en piteux état…

-Tsss… ma bonté me perdra un jour… Allez, fille ! je m'occupe de ton étranger, lui dit-elle en le chassant d'un geste de la main de la main. »

Elle se dirige vers le hall de l'hôpital pendant que le garde s'en va vaquer à ses occupations. Elle rentre et son regard se pose de suite sur une ombre tremblante recroquevillée sur une chaise. Elle s'approche et pose sa main sur le dos de l'inconnu qui relève brusquement la tète, ses pupilles rouge sang, dues au sharingan qui est activé. Elle se recule brusquement face à cette vue puis remarque les traînées sur les joues du garçon. Il pleure, seul, Yashamaru comprend pourquoi cet imbécile ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Le garçon prononce des mots, lentement, comme si tous lui coûtaient :

« Mon clan… Ma famille… Tous… doivent être morts … Maintenant… Le poison… Le serpent… Sasuke me l'a dit… Sasuke l'a vu… Ils vont tous mourir … Mais pas Sasuke…. Il ne doit pas mourir….

- Chut… Pourquoi ton clan mourrait-il ? lui demande Yashamaru en lui frottant le dos, ayant reconnu l'Uchiha à ses pupilles et à ses habits. Qui est Sasuke ?

- Sasuke … Mon petit frère. Il l'a dit… Sasuke est étrange… Des fois il dit … Des choses qui se passent à des kilomètres… A propos d'une personne du clan … Et c'est toujours vrais. Alors si Sasuke… A dit qu'ils étaient tous mort… A cause du poison …« Du Serpent »… C'est que c'est vrai… continua Itachi, craquant pour la première, et sûrement la dernière, fois de sa vie.

- Chut… calme toi… tu l'as dit, ton frère ne doit pas mourir. Je pense que lui aussi le sait et qu'il va se battre pour vivre… Et s'il se bat pour vivre, Akashi-san réussira à le guérir…le rassure t'elle, prenant la voix qu'elle utilise pour calmer les enfants quand ils sont terrifié. »

Terrifié, c'est le mot qui convient parfaitement pour décrire l'état d'esprit d'Itachi en ce moment. Il est perdu dans un océan de douleur, entraîné par la douleur de savoir la mort de ses proches et l'incertitude de savoir son frère en vie. Il ne réagit pas quand il sent la femme qui le consolait jusqu'à présent partir pour, d'après ses dires, prévenir le kazekage et envoyer des émissaires à Konoha. Durant ces heures où le soleil se levait et que son cœur s'assombrissait, il prend conscience de l'importance de Sasuke dans sa vie, il est l'être à qui il tient le plus, son seul espoir, sa seule accroche dans la vie.

Il est l'être de qui dépend sa vie. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas penser ça de son frère… Encore plus si son frère n'a que 5 ans… mais il ne voit pas la logique mais ses envies, les choses nécessaires à sa survie. Il aime Sasuke plus que le raisonnable, mais il ne lui dira rien et sera le plus gentil et aimant des grands frères. A ce moment, le directeur, Akashi-san, vient lui parler, visiblement soulagé :

« Vous êtes bien le frère du petit ? lui demande t'il.

- Hnn... répond Sasuke, ses pupilles activées par la peur.

- Calmez vous, il va bien, le rassure le médecin.

- Mais ? l'encourage Itachi.

- Le seul remède au poison est à Konoha, sous haute surveillance, avoue t'il. Il faudrait le ramener mais, même si son état s'est stabilisé, il ne va pas tenir six jours… Deux au maximum.

- Je dois voir le kazekage, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il m'aide à le ramener, déclare Itachi en s'éloignant en courant. »

Une fois devant le Kazekage, Itachi exposa la situation en bref et lui demanda un ninja très rapide pour l'aider, bien évidemment, le clan des Uchiha et peut-être konoha lui en serait reconnaissant.

Le Kazekage renâclait au début mais quand il lui dit son nom, il accepta de bonne grâce.

Ce fut donc accompagné du ninja le plus rapide du village, un certain Andô, qu'il font le chemin du retour en portant Sasuke à tour de rôle, sans jamais s'arrêter, sauf pour boire, étant donné qu'ils mangeaient en courant. Ils mettent un jour et demi pour arriver et l'état de Sasuke s'est encore dégrader. Itachi n'en pouvait plus, et dès qu'il a été sûr que son frère était à l'abri, il s'est effondré comme le ninja des sables, qui lui n'avait tenu que jusqu'à la porte du village de konoha.

A son réveil, il sent une petite main dans la sienne. Il se relève brusquement et a la tête qui tourne à cause de son mouvement violent mais toute trace de douleur quitte son visage quand il entend un petite vois lui dire :

« Itachi ! calme toi ! ça fait deux jours que tu dors ! Donc ne fais pas de mouvements brusques !

- Sasuke ! crie t'il en se jetant dans ses bras, prenant ainsi son frère de court. Comme tu m'as fait peur… Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul.

- Euh… si tu veux… marmonne Sasuke complètement perdu.

- Et papa et maman ?! demande Itachi, se souvenant de la prédiction de son petit frère.

- Hnn… fait Sasuke dont les yeux s'assombrissent, laissant apparaître un masque de douleur.

- Je vois, fait Itachi, les yeux dans le vague. Néanmoins, je suis sûr qu'ils sont heureux quand même.

- Comment fais-tu Itachi !! Ils sont morts et moi je suis vivant ! Je n'aurais pas du survivre ! s'écrie le petit, les yeux pleins d'incompréhension levés vers son frère.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! hurle Itachi, d'une voix colérique mais où on pouvait entendre tellement de souffrance. A ton avis, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu te retrouve vivant et ici. Je t'ai trouvé agonisant à mes côtés en pleine nuit, j'ai utilisé toute ma vitesse et toute mon endurance pour t'emmener à Suna, puis ensuite, j'ai fait le trajet du retour en un jour et demi, tout çà sans dormir ni même me reposer, tout ça pour toi ! Si tu meurs, je serais seul, et je ne le veux pas, alors tu vas rester avec moi !

- … est tout ce que Sasuke parvient à dire en réponse à Itachi. »

Sasuke se met à pleurer et Itachi, désolé, le prend dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

« Je t'aime petit frère, jamais je ne te laisserais, je t'aime. »

Itachi s'endort, serrant Sasuke dans ses bras, sans remarquer le Sandaïme, les regardant avec tendresse un petit enfant aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus profonds dans les bras.


	2. Je t'aime, aimes moi

… Je viens vous parler avant de m'enfuir encourant vu les réactions de certaines…

… Je viens vous parler avant de m'enfuir encourant vu les réactions de certaines…. Et je répond à certaines question pour lesquelles je ne suis pas certaine d'être en vie àprès pour y répondre :

Pour le résumé, c'est Sasuke qui parle, vous comprendrez plus bas de quoi il parle….

Pour le hokage et Naruto, ben … je voulais juste prouver que les oubliais pas…. Et puis il me semble qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour les regarder avec gentillesse…. Donc ça m'est venu comme ça…. Comme la trame de l'histoire … où j'ai fait de Sasuke un martyre…. (je crois que j'ai un peu forcé là…)

Pour akarisnape, ben … tu vas voir que Itachi est … presque aussi à plaindre que les autres….

Pour la deuxième note, Je rectifie, je plaint tous les persos de cette fic, soit : Itachi, Naruto et surtout Sasuke…. J'ai mis cette note car je plaint Naruto qui est un perso qui a le plus sale rôle dans ma fic… vous comprendrez plus tard….

Bon …pitié…. Soyez gentils…. Rewiew !! même si c'est pour m'incendier, je veux savoir vos réaction pour savoir ce que je fais après… parce que là, il a pratiquement rien Sasuke…Aurelia-love-Saga, surtout toi vu ce que tu m'a dis par mp…. Et puis les autres fans de sasu aussi….

Bon ben….. je crois que j'ai tout dis…. (va se cacher à fond la caisse…. ) (on voit plus qu'une lumière au loin….)

**Chapitre 1 : Je t'aime, aime moi.**

5 ans plus tard, Itachi et Sasuke habitent tous les deux seuls dans le manoir de Uchiha. Itachi a 15 ans et fait partie des services secrets, comme l'aurait voulu leur père, Sasuke, lui, était l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'académie ninja, premier dans toutes les matières, il marche sur les traces de son frère pour devenir un ninja de tout premier ordre. Même si, à son âge, Itachi avait déjà son sharingan et avait terminé l'académie.

Physiquement, Sasuke ressemble beaucoup à Itachi quand il avait son âge, mais il n'aime pas qu'on le compare trop à son frère, donc, il se laissait les cheveux courts pour lui ressembler mais pas trop. Néanmoins, entre les deux frères, une tension était palpable. Cette tension provenait d'Itachi. Il était capable de se mettre dans une rage folle pour protéger son frère et de le surprotéger, mais, sortit de ces situations, il était courtois avec Sasuke mais maintenait une distance entre eux. Comme s'il avait peur de se rapprocher de son frère.

Mais Sasuke, lui, en a marre de cette situation et a besoin d'amour. Ca, il est allé en chercher chez son rival, Naruto, cela fait maintenant 1 semaine qu'il sort avec lui, ayant réussi à le cacher de son frère. Il sait très bien ce qu'il va se passer si Itachi apprend qu'il sort avec quelqu'un… il va chercher la personne en question et aller la menacer, sans faire de dégâts bien sûr…Mais ce soir c'est son anniversaire et il va enfin avoir l'occasion de mettre la situation à plat avec son frère. Il lui voue un amour pur et sincère, il ne supporte pas la distance entre eux depuis… 5 ans …. Mais c'est du passé.

Il revient de chez Naruto, où il a passé la journée dans les bras du petit blond qui le noyait sous les marques de tendresse _( pas de pensée perverse… ces juste des câlins et des bisous !!)_, ayant remarqué que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir, il s'est dit que rien ne serait mieux pour son anniversaire… Tout en rentrant chez lui, il pense à la conversation qu'il va entreprendre avec son frère… Il souffle et se dit :

« Bah, au pire, il va me faire la gueule toute la journée…. »

Si il avait su, il ne se serait pas dit ça. En effet, il approche de chez lui. Il rentre par la porte principale et remarque qu'elle grince. Il l'huilerait plus tard. Il entre dans le salon où il voit son frère dormir sur le canapé, soucieux, il s'en approche et se penche. Il sent le souffle de son frère embué d'alcool, visiblement, il a fait la fête cette nuit. Il sent tout à coup un regard sur lui et regarde son frère qui le fixe d'un œil, un bras sur l'autre oeil et le front. Péniblement, il refait surface et lui demande :

« Où t'étais Sasuke ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, pourquoi t'as bu ? demande t'il.

- Ca ne te regarde pas non plus… rétorque Itachi, vexé.

-Oh, ça va, j'était chez un ami… lui répond Sasuke, ayant compris.

- Chez Naruto ? demande Itachi.

- Comment tu le sais ? s'écrie Sasuke.

- Je sais pleins d'autres choses aussi… comme le fait que ce soit ton petit copain, lui apprend son aîné.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es mis dans un tel état ? devine le plus jeune en regardant son frère, désespéré.

- Je ne te permet pas, je suis toujours ton grand frère, d'énerve Itachi, dont le dureté du ton prouve qu'il a pris une belle cuite.

- N'empêche t'a vraiment un caractère puéril quand ça me concerne, l'enfonce Sasuke qui l'a bien évidemment remarqué.

- Je ne te permets pas ! lui dit Itachi en se levant.

- Quand je dis que tu as un caractère puéril, lui fait remarquer son petit frère.

- Tss… fait Itachi en se retournant et en allant dans sa chambre, laissant là son petit frère, complètement déboussolé par son brusque changement d'attitude.

- Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Il doit vraiment avoir la gueule de bois pour agir comme ça, se dit Sasuke en regardant son frère partir. »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Itachi ferme la porte et se laisse glisser contre, soupirant fortement et serrant ses poing à en faire couler du sang de ses paumes égratignées par ses ongles. Il repense à Sasuke, l'amour de sa vie, il ne peut pas lui dire, mais il l'aime à la folie, il l'aime plus que tout …. Il l'aime à en devenir fou, il rêve souvent de le faire sien et ces rêves ne font que grignoter un peu plus la maîtrise d'Itachi. Il veut son frère, et jusqu'à présent, se dire qu'il était hétérosexuel l'avait aidé à tenir mais quand il a découvert que son frère avait un petit ami, sa détermination a vacillé.

Il n'en peut plus, il va finir par faire du mal à son frère si ça continue et ça, c'est la dernière chose qu'il veut. Il doit partir avant de faire quoi que ce soit, s'il voit Sasuke maintenant, il ne pourra pas se maîtriser et il lui sautera dessus. Comme si Dieu (ou kami sama si vous voulez) voulait le punir pour ses pensées, Sasuke frappe à sa porte à ce moment :

« Grand frère, je voulais m'excuser, annonce Sasuke d'une petite voix.

- Tu l'es déjà, lui répond Itachi le plus froidement possible en serrant un kunaï dans sa main.

- Grand Frère, ouvre moi, supplie presque Sasuke, inquiet de la voix de son frère.

- Pas maintenant ! refuse Itachi, en s'appuyant un peu plus sur la porte pour éviter que Sasuke n'entre malgré son interdiction.

- Si tu veux… lui concède son petit frère, rassurant Itachi qui n'avait pas noté que son frère abandonnait trop rapidement pour que ce soit sincère. »

Sasuke, inquiet pour son frère, fait le tour du manoir le plus silencieusement possible, et , en faisant toujours le moins de bruit possible, il regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre de son frère et le voit, assis contre la porte, le visage dur, serrant toujours le kunaï sans se rendre compte que le sol est déjà couvert de son sang, qui d'ailleurs coule toujours.

Sasuke, horrifié, saute sur ses pieds et se précipite sur son frère après avoir pénétré dans la pièce par la fenêtre, surprenant Itachi, qui essayait toujours de se reprendre et de ne pas sauter sur son propre frère. Horrifié, Itachi voit la bombe sexuelle qui occupe ses pensées s'asseoir sur ses jambes, prendre sa main et en arracher le kunaï, tranchant un peu plus la main de son frère, faisant gicler une gerbe de sang qui lui constelle maintenant le visage. Mais Sasuke, trop occupé à examiner la main de son frère, ne s'en rend compte que lorsqu'Itachi porte une main à son visage, essuyant une goutte de sang qui roulait le long de sa joue, l'apportant à ses lèvres pour la laper. Sasuke, étonné par l'action de son frère relève ses yeux vers lui et voit qu'il le regarde avec des yeux étranges :

« Part, sinon, je ne répond de rien, le prévient Itachi, serrant sa main blessée qui recommence à saigner.

- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi Tachi ! le supplie Sasuke avec une bouille trop mignonne, qui, vous vous en doutez, est loin d'aider l'aîné des Uchiha dans sa tentative de protéger son frère.

- Ne discute pas ! crie Itachi, pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps.

- Mais grand frère, je t'aime plus que tu ne peux le croire ! Je veux que tu reste avec moi !! l'implore son cadet.

- Sasuke, bredouille Itachi, incrédule, puis ne pouvant plus tenir, il saute sur son frère, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

**/ !\\ Scène de ….. ben…. Viol incestueux….. entre frères / !\\**

Itachi sourit intérieurement en pensant à ce qu'il allait avoir. Embrassant un Sasuke complètement tétanisé, il en profite pour délaisser cette bouche qu'il a tant désirée pour mordiller le cou de Sasuke qui ne peut retenir un gémissement, mêlé de larmes :

« Non… Itachi, grand frère… s'il te plait. »

Itachi, ignorant sa requête, enlève les vêtements de Sasuke en les déchirant tout en caressant tout le corps de Sasuke qui tremble de peur. Il se penche sur lui et lui mordille le torse, laissant Sasuke lui agripper les cheveux, serrant fortement pour ne pas laisser échapper les gémissements qui lui montaient à la gorge.

Itachi, ignorant son emprise fragile sur ses cheveux, embrasse son corps entier avant de venir enfin à cet endroit qu'il a tant désiré. Il lèche le sexe de Sasuke doucement puis le prend en bouche dans un gémissement de plaisir apeuré de Sasuke qui ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter son frère. Il se sent idiot, comprenant enfin tous les silences d'Itachi, toutes ses attentions, Itachi l'aime. Il l'aime aussi, mais comme un frère.

Malgré tout, il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas ça… Il ne veut pas … Il se met à pleurer en sentant les gestes de son frère se faire plus brutaux, déchirant ses propres vêtements après ceux de Sasuke. Il a peur, lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiha, a peur de l'homme grâce à qui il est en vie. C'est si ironique qu'il esquisse un sourire avant de ressentir les baisers de son frère à son bas-ventre. Non….

Itachi, lui, laisse enfin déborder tout l'amour qu'il porte à Sasuke, il va le faire sien… Il prend deux de ses doigts et se met à les lécher, voulant préparer Sasuke, dont le corps réagit instinctivement aux attentions d'Itachi. Itachi remonte vers le visage de Sasuke, et il l'embrasse en remarquant les larmes qui perlent de ses yeux. Il sait que son frère a peur mais il est dans un état second, il ressent de la frustration depuis tellement longtemps que son corps et son désir ont prit le pas sur sa raison. Il embrasse plus ardemment Sasuke qui répond malgré lui à ses baisers. Itachi sourit en le sentant répondre.

Sasuke lui, n'en mène pas large, il découvre des sensations qu'il ne connaît pas. Il ne veut pas mais ne peut pas contrecarrer les réactions de son corps, il aime Naruto et ne veut pas le faire avec Itachi. Mais celui-ci le veut visiblement vu qu'il le prépare en lui enfonçant d'abord un doigt, puis deux tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer. Il griffe Itachi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas mais son corps en décide autrement et il laisse échapper un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres.

Son frère lui prend les lèvres dans un baiser des plus langoureux auquel cette fois, Sasuke ne répond pas car il sent Itachi enlever ses doigt, il n'est pas idiot et sait la prochaine étape. Il ne veut pas mais son frère l'empêche de parler, il le griffe le plus fort possible mais Itachi semble ne rien ressentir car il continue, malgré le sang qui d'écoule des petites blessures.

Itachi se sépare un peu de Sasuke qui, une seconde plus tard, ressent une douleur incommensurable. Il se met a pleurer de plus belle sous les baisers de son frère qui attend patiemment que la douleur passe. Quand Sasuke ne gémit plus de douleur, il bouge en lui qui fait maintenant de petits bruits étranges tout en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sous les coups de rein de son aîné, aussi écoeuré que appréciateur.

Quand Itachi se relâche en lui et que lui le fait entre eux deux, il émet de petits sanglots alors que son frère se retire de lui et le prend dans ses bras en s'excusant à tous va, triste et horrifié de ce qu'il vient de faire à son cadet.

**/ /!\\ Fin de le scène de … heu… viol incestueux… entre frères…/ !\\**

Finalement, Itachi est obligé de se lever et d'aller chercher un calmant à Sasuke qui fait une crise de larmes en pleurant tout ce qu'il peut et en se débattant au moindre contact… pour qu'il puisse dormir. Il le porte jusqu'à son Futon et, lui lançant un dernier regard plein de tristesse, il se dirige vers sa chambre où il s'inflige plusieurs coups de kunaï en se traitant d'idiot pour avoir osé faire ça à son frère.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Itachi :** J'ai… violé mon frère ??

**Sasuke :** J'ai… été violé par mon frère ?!

**Naruto :** Je sors avec Sasuke … depuis une semaine et il me trompe en se faisant violer par son frère ??

**Itachi :** Eh ben …. Elle est vite partie et a bien fait …. En plus, elle aime plus orochimaru que moi….

**Sasuke :** Eh !! c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait de m'avoir violé ?!

**Naruto :** Ouais mais bon … t'as quand même un peu participé …

**Sasuke :** On ne contrôle pas son corps !! Surtout quand c'est la première fois que ça nous arrive !

**Itachi :** Et surtout quand c'est un beau gosse comme moi qui le fait avec vous….

**Naruto :** ben la mon vieux, il t'a cassé… Ya pas d'autres mots ….

**Sasuke :** Je vais les tuer … (active le chidori)

**Naruto :** Oauis ! une baston !!

_...……… La caméra qui se trouvait dans les loges a été cassée, nous ne pouvons plus voir la suite………..…..._


	3. Questions

**Titre : **Détresse

**Auteur : **Rikka-Yomi

**Correcteur : **Aurélia-love-saga

**Pairing : **Itasasu – Narusasu – Itanaru

**Disclaimers : **MK est très protecteur envers ses persos …

**Genre : **angst – death-fic – romance … (faut la chercher ma romance …)

**Note : **désolée, persos OOC

**Note 2 : **On vient de me faire remarquer que mon texte est spécial car il est au présent …. Donc, je précise même si c'est pas la peine, texte au présent !!

**Note 3 : **Je prépare une magnifique fic Itasasu consentant pour ma correctrice, fan d'Itasasu … donc, fans de Sasuke, si vous voulez le lire, deux-trois rêgles à appliquer :

1) Ne pas martyriser l'auteur

2) Ne pas tuer l'auteur

3) L'auteur est roi, il écrit ce qu'il veux XD (nan, je rigole !!)

4) Orochimaru is the best !! (euh… nan… je m'emballe là …) XD

**Chapitre 2 : Questions…**

_**POV Sasuke**_

Quand je me réveille, je me sens mal. Il fait nuit, mon corps est couvert de sueur et un liquide épais me colle entre les cuisses. Une atmosphère lourde plane dans la maison et je me sens mal dans ma peau…. Comme si je devais me l'arracher pour me sentir mieux. Je commence machinalement à me gratter le bras de la main droite. Puis tout ce qui s'est passé la veille me revient en mémoire au premier geste que j'essaye de faire. Cette douleur, c'est mon frère qui me l'a faite. Il m'avait pourtant promis de ne jamais me faire de mal ! Et là, j'en peux plus, je me mets à pleurer, tout en continuant à gratter machinalement de mes ongles, causant de larges et profondes griffures sur mon bras d'où s'écoule abondamment ce liquide rouge et épais au goût métallique. Je sais que je devrais arrêter… avoir mal… mais mon cerveau est embrouillé par un voile de panique.

Je repense encore et encore à ce que m'a fait Itachi. Cette chose qui me dégoûte. Puis je repense à mon frère. Cette volonté qu'il avait de me fuir alors que je recherchais son contact. Cette demande que j'ai trahie. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…. J'aurais du savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était blessé de lui-même pour ne pas céder et en une seconde, j'ai rendu inutile tous les efforts qu'il a faits dans cette lutte contre ses pulsions… Il va sûrement m'en vouloir… Après tout, c'est de ma faute s'il a des sentiments pour moi. S'il me laisse, qui ai-je dans ma famille ? Personne. Il est pour moi mon père, ma mère, mon frère, mon meilleur ami, mon confident et maintenant ? Plus rien ne sera comme avant ! Mais malgré tout je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille ! Il va partir et me laisser si je suis méchant avec lui ! Je l'aime même s'il m'a fait ça …. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne lui en veux pas ? Pourquoi… alors qu'il m'a fait mal, qu'il a trahit sa parole ? Pourquoi tout est-il toujours aussi compliqué ?

C'est ma faute… Il m'avait dit de ne pas venir et je suis quand même venu. Il s'est blessé pour se calmer et je suis intervenu. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste… Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse… Naruto ! Je veux le voir… J'ai encore le droit d'aller le voir non ? Il comprendra… Il me consolera et m'aidera à trouver la solution à tout…

_**Fin POV Sasuke**_

Sasuke se relève doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, effrayé à la simple idée que quelqu'un le voit. Il ne ressent pas la douleur irradier tout son corps derrière la folie et la terreur qui se sont emparées de lui. Il a peur. Il se dirige lentement vers la salle de bain, sursautant au moindre bruit, paniqué à l'idée de croiser son aîné. Il passe à moitié nu dans la cuisine puis voit un papier au milieu de la table, il s'approche lentement puis se met à le lire :

_« Petit frère,_

_Je suis désolé pour… ce que je t'ai fais. Je… ce serait mentir de dire que je ne l'ai pas voulu._

_Mais tu es pour moi irremplaçable._

_Je comprendrais malgré tout si tu me détestes. Mais s'il te plait, ne pars pas avant mon retour. Je te jure de ne plus te faire de mal. Même si je sais que ma parole ne vaut plus rien pour toi. Restes au moins le temps que je revienne. J'aimerais te parler un peu…_

_ Ton grand frère, Itachi. »_

Il contemple longuement le morceau de papier taché et ondulé par endroit. Comme si des gouttes étaient tombées dessus et avaient séché pour ne laisser que ces petites traces de leur passage. Sasuke avait compris tout de suite que son frère avait pleuré en écrivant ce mot. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire « ça » de force avec lui. Mais comment lui faire confiance à présent ? Comment ne pas se mettre à trembler de peur quand il va le revoir ? Comment ne pas sursauter au moindre contact ? Comment ne pas crier s'il rentre dans sa chambre ? Il n'arrive pas à se raisonner et choisit de rester. Sachant que son frère le comprendrait s'il ne voulait pas le toucher.

Il se sent tout à coup un peu plus léger à cette idée, même si la sensation de saleté qu'il ressent depuis son réveil est toujours présente, elle s'est amoindrie et est devenue supportable, le laissant ressentir la douleur et les diverses sensations émanant de son corps. Néanmoins, elle est toujours présente et il sent qu'il ne pourra jamais vraiment s'en débarrasser. Elle l'étouffe, moins qu'auparavant, mais elle se fait quand même ressentir, désagréable, écoeurante. Même insupportable. Il veut se débarrasser de cette sensation. Un bain devrait y parvenir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors il se dirige vers la salle de bain et, malgré son amélioration quant à Itachi, il évite toujours les coins sombres, n'osant même pas les regarder.

Arrivé à la salle de bain, il allume l'eau chaude à fond et se glisse dans la douche, laissant l'eau bouillante lui courir sur tout le corps, rosissant puis brûlant sa peau trop pâle. Il tourne subitement le robinet d'eau froide puis ferme l'eau chaude. Ce contact brûlant sur sa peau lui a trop rappelé la température du corps de son frère la veille. Sous l'eau froide, il sent son corps s'engourdir à cause du froid et se laisse tomber sur le sol blanc de la douche, recroquevillé sur lui-même, perdu dans des pensées bien trop sombres pour un enfant de son âge.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste sous la douche mais un bruit à ses côtés le fait sursauter puis se replier sur lui-même quand il voit Naruto avancer vers lui. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils, intrigué par l'attitude de son petit ami.

Il venait de rentrer dans la maison des Uchiha, avec la clé que lui avait donnée Sasuke. Sakura l'avait informé que personne n'avait vu Sasuke aujourd'hui, fait extrêmement rare car Sasuke venait toujours en classe, sauf quand il ne pouvait pas bouger de son lit, ce qui n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les trois ans environ. Il a été surpris d'entendre la douche fonctionner et a frappé à la porte mais comme personne ne répondait, il est rentré et a découvert Sasuke recroquevillé sous le jet de la douche, jambe repliées contre son torse retenues par ses bras où était nichée sa tête.

Il trouve tout de suite que Sasuke avait l'air absent et maladif. Son teint beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude malgré quelques traces rouges de-ci de-là, ses yeux cernés et son air apeuré voire effrayé quand il l'avait vu, l'ont convaincu de ça. Il s'approche alors de Sasuke quand il entend un petit cri de peur sortir de sa bouche :

« N'approches pas ! »

Plus que dérouté par cette réaction, il se fige puis tend la main vers son ami qui se tasse encore plus dans le recoin de la douche. Néanmoins, ce geste n'a pas été vain car, en tendant la main, il s'est rendu compte de la température de l'eau qui coulait depuis visiblement longtemps sur Sasuke. Glaciale. Il sursaute et se dirige vers le robinet pour éteindre l'eau, puis va chercher une serviette qu'il jette sur les épaules de Sasuke malgré les faibles mouvements de refus de celui-ci et le frictionne doucement pour refaire circuler le sang dans son corps, presque en état d'hypothermie.

Après un moment, Sasuke finit par se détendre dans les bras de Naruto et se resserre contre lui, quémandant sa chaleur corporelle plus que celle factice procurée par la serviette. Naruto, rassuré par ce geste après le rejet de Sasuke tout à l'heure, lui accorde une étreinte dans laquelle Sasuke se terre, rassuré. Alors que Naruto allait se mettre à parler à Sasuke pour lui demander quel était son problème, il le sent trembler contre lui. Il se recule légèrement et fronce les sourcils en sentant les poings de Sasuke se crisper sur le dos de son pull orange, le pinçant même légèrement et le faisant pousser un léger gémissement de douleur. Il attrape donc Sasuke par les épaules, le repousse gentiment de façon à voir son visage et est horrifié quand il voit les larmes couler abondamment de ses yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit d'hiver sans lune et tout aussi froids.

Naruto était bouleversé. Pourquoi son brun pleure-t-il ? Pourquoi cette tristesse dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il trouvé complètement amorphe sous la douche glaciale ? Mais malgré son air ahuri, Naruto était très intelligent et observateur. Alors d'où viennent ces griffures sur les bras de son amour ? Ces rougeurs au niveau du cou et du torse ? Ces traces de sang sur le sol du couloir allant de la chambre d'Itachi à la salle d'entraînement de ce dernier ? Naruto n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions mais il savait que toutes ces choses étranges étaient liées. Que quelque chose s'était produit la veille et que Sasuke, pour une raison quelconque, en était grandement affecté. Il se décide alors et plonge son regard céruléen dans celui obsidienne de son ami, lui posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres sans pour autant en avoir conscience :

« Sasuke, que s'est-il passé ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bon ? Je sais que ce chapitre est court et qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dedans mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets un petit avant goût de la suite :

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_« Naruto, je …. Commence le brun._

_- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Crie le petit blond en lançant un regard noir au brun. Pourquoi toi et ton frère êtes-vous tellement amusés de me voir souffrir ? »_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Euh…. Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment réglo comme avant goût car ça peut vouloir dire un peu tout et n'importe quoi …. Enfin… de ma part, attendez vous surtout à du n'importe quoi ….. Même en écrivant un angst comme ça, je suis incapable de déconner un max…. je me suis même marrée en écrivant ce chap. …. Parce que au début, je devais faire aller Sasuke chez Naruto pour chercher un peu de réconfort, au milieu de la nuit en sous-vêtements…. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre le boxer et le slip …. Alors finalement, j'ai changé l'histoire … comment écrire un passage dramatique alors que vous êtes pliée de rire à cause de remarques … très perverses et sadiques de ma très chère Sasori…. Alias, ma (troisième) meilleure amie !!

**Sasu :** Comment ça chuis à poil sous la douche ?? Et il était hors de question que je sorte en boxer !!

**Rikka :** J'aurais du te faire sortir en slip ? Très bien, je note !

**Ita :** C'est pas ça que voulait dire mon Sasu-chan….

**Naru :** Il est à moi !!

**Ita :** D'accord alors tu es à MOI …

**Naru :** Comment ça ….

**Ita :** Tu connais beaucoup de brun qui a un frère… sadique ??

**Naru :** Euh…. Ya que Sasu….

**Ita :** Et qui est le frère de Sasu ?

**Naru :** Toi ? Mais tu viens faire quoi là ?!

**Ita :** Te faire souffrir visiblement….

**Sasu :** Hein ?? Tu fais souffrir mon Naru ?! Viens là que je te tue !

**Ita :** Tu le fais souffrir aussi Sasu-chan….

**Sasu :** _(va lire)_ Oh non …. C'est pas vrai ! Où elle est ??

**Ita :** Je me joins à toi si tu permets ….

**Rikka :** _(terrée dans un habit à la Lee et Gai, camouflée dans un géranium deux fois plus petit qu'elle)_ Traître !! Itachi ! Je te croyais de mon côté !!

**Ita :** Et que me donnes-tu en échange ?

**Rikka :** Je termine rapido détresse pour commencer « rouge sang » et je fais le chapitre six de « Amour ténébreux » ?

**Ita :** Ça marche ! (Attrape le bras de son frangin et l'envoie bouler dans les bras à Naru) Va te faire au paradis !!

**Sasu :** Si c'est par Naru, je veux bien….

**Rikka :** Ouf… je suis encore vivante pour faire la suite mais je me demande un truc … est-ce que Itachi sait que « Rouge sang » va être une death-fic ?? Euh… je préfère même pas demander …. Un seul mot, REWIEW !!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Com de ma chérie alias la correctrice !! (oui Aurélia-love-saga, c'est de toi que je parle !!) XD **_

_J'suis pas contente!! Pourquoi Sasu lui en veut pas? Nah mais franchement, il se fait violer et il s'en fout parce que c'est son frère! #réfléchit# … puis illumination (tu sais la p'tite ampoule qui s'allume) Si Sasu s'en fout, Itachi n'a qu'à recommencer, on verra s'il s'en fout toujours autant!! Putain de Merde, je veux un ItaSasu consentant avec un Sasu un peu moins niais par pitié!! D'ailleurs le Naru et ton avant-goût: NON MAIS IL EST CON CELUI-LA!! Il a pas de quoi se plaindre!! Il m'énerve!! Il joue les victimes, je vais finir par le buter!!_

_PS: Je suis contre la death-fic!! Itachi soutiens-moi steuplait, j'veux pas que Sasu ou toi soyez mourru!! TTTT_

_PS': Je trouve que le boxer lui irait mieux! bave_

_PS'': Itachi est complètement malade!! Pourquoi il encourage Sasu à batifoler avec l'autre con??_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisu, Rikka-Yomi qui vous demande humblement de REWIEWER XD


	4. Colère et déchéance

Titre : Détresse

**Titre :** Détresse

**Auteur :** Rikka-yomi

**Pairing :** Narusasu, Itasasu, Itanaru

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ……

**Note :** Euh…. Je détestais Naruto pour un truc que j'avais lu dans une fic à ce moment là….. Désolée à ses fans mais il faut bien que je termine cette fic …. Et désolée, mais j'ai fais une death-fic et elle le restera VV

**Chapitre 3 : Colère et déchéance…**

_Il se décide alors et plonge son regard céruléen dans celui obsidien de son ami, lui posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres sans pour autant en avoir conscience :_

_« Sasuke, que s'est-il passé ? »_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Sasuke, pris au dépourvu par cette question, reste stoïque malgré la lueur de détresse et de désespoir qui s'est allumée dans ses yeux humides et brillants de larmes…Il fixe Naruto longuement puis détourne le regard, toujours sans parler, ce qui inquiète le kitsune. Non pas qu'il ne parle pas, il ne parle presque jamais, mais qu'il semble déboussolé alors que d'habitude il a toujours un sang-froid incroyable.

Naruto se reprend et regarde Sasuke s'éloigner d'une marche tremblante vers sa chambre, emmitouflé dans le drap de bain qu'il lui avait posé sur les épaules, évitant ses yeux qui le scrutent. Il attend que Sasuke sorte de la pièce puis tombe sur son arrière train, les yeux dans le vague, fixant inconsciemment le coin de la douche où il avait retrouvé Sasuke. Que c'était t'il passé en effet ….

Il se demande subitement où est passé Itachi puis se dit que son absence doit avoir un rapport avec l'attitude du brun. Seul lui ou son frère pouvaient déclencher une réaction aussi forte de la part de Sasuke. Il décide de vérifier sa supposition et, pendant que Sasuke est dans sa chambre, il se rend dans la cuisine pour appeler Itachi. Il découvre alors en entrant dans la cuisine, un petit morceau de papier gondolé posé à la va-vite sur la table. Il s'approche, curieux, et le lit… son visage devenant blanc en lisant ce qui était écrit. Il repense au comportement de Sasuke, à tous ses gestes. Tout concordait mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Sasuke … avec Itachi …

Il serre le mot d'Itachi dans ses mains et se précipite dans la chambre de Sasuke, ouvrant la porte avec fracas, jetant à son petit-ami un regard froid, le glaçant jusqu'aux entrailles.

« Na… Naruto ? Gémit faiblement le brun en tendant une main frêle vers le blond.

- Pourquoi ? demande Naruto, son expression froide ne changeant pas d'un iota face à la vulnérabilité évidente du cadet Uchiha. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ton frère a de plus que moi ?

- Que ?! Glapit Sasuke, surpris par le hurlement du blond mais surtout par ses propos. Co... Comment sais-tu ?

- Je le savais, dit Naruto en baissant la tête, ses yeux assombris par la tristesse. Je savais ce que tu avais fait avec Itachi mais t'entendre le confirmer fait bien plus mal que je ne le croyais…

- Na... commence Sasuke, touché par la tristesse du brun.

- NON !! Hurle Naruto, les yeux remplis de larmes. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto s'enfuit en courant, laissant un Sasuke désespéré et seul, réfléchir à sa vie triste et brisée.

Il ne bougea pas de toute la journée, prostré sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'Itachi le retrouve le soir même.

« Sasuke ? Tu … Tu m'en veux ? Je peux comprendre si tu ne veux pas me voir… ajoute t'il, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Naru… gémit Sasuke ? Éclairant tout de suite les lanternes de son frère.

- Il est venu ? L'interroge Itachi.

- Ou… Oui, renifle Sasuke au bord des larmes.

- Ne pleures pas Sasu… essaye Itachi, souffrant de ne pas pouvoir le consoler dans ses bras.

- Ita ! Gémit plus fortement son frère en laissant enfin éclater son chagrin.

- Chut … le réconforte Itachi sans pour autant le toucher. Que s'est t'il passé ?

- Il … sait …. Et … plus… Voir, émet Sasuke malgré ses pleurs, les mains sur les yeux.

- Calmes-toi Otouto… souffle Itachi. Je vais le voir et lui expliquer.

- …

- Ça va ? demande Itachi en voyant son frère arrêter tant bien que mal de pleurer, se relevant pour partir chercher un certain blond.

- Mer… Merci nii-san… souffle Sasuke alors que son frère sort de la pièce. »

Itachi souffle de douleur face aux remerciements de son frère. Il l'aime et veux son bonheur … même s'il souffre que celui-ci soit avec un autre. Il a souffert quand il a vu son frère pleurer mais encore plus quand il a su que ce n'était pas sa faute … comme s'il n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Néanmoins, il ne peut s'empêcher de le vouloir heureux. Et pour cela, il lui faut respecter sa promesse et aller chercher Naruto pour lui avouer sa faute. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il sort du domaine Uchiha et qu'il se dirige vers la maison d'un petit blond.

_Du côté de Naruto_

« Sasuke, pense Naruto en pleurant, la tête entre ses bras, appuyés sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça … Surtout avec ton frère … Je … Je suis si minable que ça ? Je te déteste ! Je … »

Mais la sonnerie de l'entrée se fit entendre et sortit Naruto de ses pensées plus qu'amères. Il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre avant d'essayer de la fermer dès qu'il reconnaît son visiteur à la lumière du soleil déclinant. Itachi, celui qui lui a volé Sasuke. Il essaye de la fermer mais le pied d'Itachi l'en empêche et il passe la main dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il ouvre malgré la résistance vaine de Naruto.

« Naruto-kun, appelle Itachi. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je sais que tu m'en veux.

- Je VOUS en veux ! Crie Naruto en insistant bien sur le vous.

- Pourtant tu n'en as pas l'utilité vu que mon frère n'a rien à se reprocher, le remet en place Itachi d'un ton à faire attraper un rhume à un ours polaire.

- C'est vrai que s'être fait sauter par son frère, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça a de choquant …. Ironise Naruto d'une voix mauvaise.

- Naruto, je …. Commence le brun.

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Crie le petit blond en lançant un regard noir au brun. Pourquoi toi et ton frère êtes-vous tellement amusés de me voir souffrir ? »

Sur ces mots, Naruto pousse Itachi hors de chez lui et ferme la porte à double tour, ignorant les appels du brun qui essayait de lui expliquer la situation discrètement, ne pouvant décemment le crier avec les voisins à côté.

**Tsuzuku … **

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

**Rikka-yomi :** Désolée du retard !! Mais je n'arrivais pas à taper ce chapitre …. XD

**Orochimaru :** Tient ? Où sont les autres ??

**Rikka :** Alors : Sasuke me fait la gueule parce que je vais faire une death-fic, Itachi parce que je le fais passer pour un pauvre type qui se fait jeter dehors par un gamin, Naruto parce que je l'ai fait en salaud, Sakura parce qu'elle apparaît pas, et les autres ont tous une raison ou une autre de m'en vouloir XD

**Orochimaru :** Alors pourquoi je suis là ?

**Rikka :** Je profite de ta compagnie avant que tu ne veuilles m'assassiner après avoir publié « Je te hais mais je t'aimerais toujours » XD

**Orochimaru :** Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas faire l'annonce non ?

**Rikka :** T'as deviné !!

**Oro :** (fait apparaître un petit serpent blanc tout mignon qui se met à parler)

**Hebi :** Rewiews S'il vous plait !!

**Rikka :** Oro !! Tu me le donnes ?? x

**Oro :** -- si tu veux …

_Commentaire perso de Aurélia-love-saga :_

_Alors, j'hésite entre la mitraillette et le bazooka… pourquoi faire? Ben exploser la gueule de l'Uzumaki évidement! Je hais ce gamin, il se croit au centre du monde! C'est Sasuke qui souffre, il a pas à se plaindre lui! se décide pour le bazooka et part en direction d'un petit blond casse-pieds_

_J'ai oublié Hime, j'ai une petite question à ton intention :_

_Je croyais que le problème de la death-fic était réglé, non ? A moins que ce soit une autre, dans ce cas t'as vraiment que des idées tordues, mais dans le cas contraire, tu m'as promis que tu ne les tuerais pas mes Uchiha !_

**Rikka :** Euh …. Désolée … c'était pour rouge sang ….. J'ai presque terminé la fin alors me dit pas qu'il faut que j'en fasses une autre !! Euh ….

**Qui vote pour 2 FIN ??** Je vais me démener pour finir rapidement la fin (death-fic) de détresse …..

**Mais qui veut un happy end Itasasu ??** **si une personne autre que Aurélia me le demande, je le fait …. (Et Aurélia, interdit de tricher …) **

**Réponses aux rewiews du chap. précédant :**

_Désolée, je ne sais pas comment font les autres auteurs, mais moi, impossible de me rappeler à quelles rewiews j'ai déjà répondu … Alors maintenant, je répond à toutes les rewiews à la fin du chap. … Merci encore pour vos rewiews, elles sont très encourageantes … si vous voulez me frapper pour le retard, défoulez vous sur ma correctrice (non, pas taper Aurélia ! je rigole XD) Bref, trêve d'idioties, c'est le moment de vous répondre XD _

**Sanega-nesaga :** Sasuke, perdre des neurones ? euh … sûrement vu le prochain chap. XD je pense me faire tuer par tout le monde ….. Euh … pour la réaction de naruto t'as ta réponse mais pour celle de sasuke, il n'en a pas vraiment, beaucoup trop choqué … Euh … je vais me dépêcher pour la suite ….

**Kigane-Shani :** je ne pourrais pas t'aider, dans les deux fins que j'ai en tête, il sera vivant ….. et puis …. Pour tout te dire, je suis pas dieu … TxT dommage hein ? XD Ta fic, m'a beaucoup plus !

**Vagabonde :** Euh … pas taper ! Je t'ai fait beaucoup attendre pour ce chapitre ? si oui, désolée …Euh … le prochain chap., c'est la fin …. Je pense que personne ne s'attend à ce que mon esprit tortueux a pondu …. Même moi, ça m'a surprise … XD

**Akarisnape :** Euh … tu as tes réponses et oui, c'était un cap. De transition …. Mais en fait, c'est surtout que ces derniers temps, j'arrive plus à écrire de longs chapitres TxT

**Aurélia love saga :** C'est utile que je te réponde ?? vu que je te parles presque tous les deux jours ?

**Marions :** Désolée mais le prochain chapitre ne sera certainement pas pour toi … --


End file.
